Yin X Yang
by Jaden-Lover1634
Summary: Yuugi misses his other half and questions his love for him. Mai and Yuugi's other friends join together to help him. But what can they do and who can bring him from his depression? Only one person can but he's been gone for two years now and what if he doesn't want to come back? Puzzleshipping. Crappy summary again gomen!
1. Crying Heart (Chapter 1)

Summary: Yuugi misses his other half and questions his love for him. Mai and Yuugi's other friends join together to help him. But what can they do and who can bring him from his depression? Only one person can but he's been gone for two years now and what if he doesn't want to come back?

Declaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of it's characters. NOT! I totally wish I did though and so does everyone else in this world. Greeeaaat! *sighs*

Warning: Song fic. Boy and boy relationship. Maybe character death, it really depends on your point of view. Tẻa's _**NOT**_ bashing (I used Tẻa to do her English name 'cause I'M FROM AMERICA! AND STILL IN IT!)

Thanks for reading (*pauses*) if you do read it. And this is my first time doing something like this…ever.

I cried as you left

My tears were crimson

But it wasn't for my lost

For you and your condition

- Yuugi Mutou

Chapter 1: Crying Heart

Faint sunlight came through the rain clouds that surrounded the city of Domino. A boy of eighteen laid on a bed as he stared up at his roof that made the living part of his grandfather's game shop. Tears flowed swiftly from his child-like amethyst eyes into his multi-colored mane of yellow bangs, black and mauve-red based tipped hair. His face was twisted into a pained smile as he remembered _Him_. His radio switched to a song that reflected on his thoughts and feelings.

_**I'm not the type**_

_**To get my heart broken**_

_**I'm not the type**_

_**To get upset and cry**_

A broken sob came from the teen as his memories went to when his other-half left to the afterlife. When Atemu and him fought each other at the Ceremonial Duel in Egypt. When he won and Atemu was free to go to the afterlife to see his family and friends.

_**'Cause I never**_

_**Leave my heart open**_

_**Never hurts me**_

_**To say good-bye**_

"Atemu, why did you leave? I thought you would stay. You promised me you would never let me go. Everyone else might have moved on but I can't. Why can't I, Yami? WHY?!" Yuugi Mutou whispered until a pain ripped through his chest making him yell the last word and curl up on his side on his bed.

_**Relationships don't get**_

_**Deep to me**_

_**Never got the whole**_

'_**In love' thing**_

Yuugi tried in vain yet again to feel his other self, his other soul, through their mind link but felt nothing. He was glad that his grandfather was on another expedition. If his grandfather was here there was no way he could do this silently. Sure he acted the same as '_Before_' with his friends and family but when he was alone he let out all the motions he kept inside. Tẻa may have liked Atemu but ever since he left she became more obsessed on being with Yuugi trying to get on dates with him and hold his hand. But he wasn't going to like her that way.

**_And someone can say_**

**_They love me truly_**

_**But at the time**_

_**It don't mean a thing**_

The one person that stole his heart was now gone forever and wasn't going to come back. Yuugi got up from his bed and ran down stairs while putting on his old blue school jacket over his white shirt. He hopped over to the door and grabbed his keys and locked the door to the game shop before he ran up his street. His mind spinning with depressing thoughts when he passed the museum where they found out Atemu's identity and where they saw the Pyramid of Light. Yuugi started to pant as he passed the arcade where he and his friends had so much fun when he didn't even know that Atemu was with him. He couldn't think and the stupid tears would not yield.

**_My mind is gone_**

_**I'm spinnin' around**_

_**And deep inside**_

_**My tears I'll drown**_

He felt alone like when he was trapped in the Puzzle because of the Seal of Orichalcos and when he sacrificed his soul to save Atemu's. When he was before his life changed from finishing the Millennium Puzzle and in the process getting another soul; best friend; a crush. Yuugi strayed into the street to cross to the other side so he could be in his favorite thinking place. The Domino Park. Not once did he hear or see someone else following. He stopped by the lake and looked out and over it to the full moon and glimmering stars.

_**I'm losing grip**_

_**What's happenin'?**_

_**I strayed from love **_

_**This is how I feel**_

"Atemu, I wish I could have lost that duel. If I did you would still be with me and not gone like everyone else. I'm so alone since my friends went their separate ways. Tẻa left for America the next day after I told her I didn't love her that way and might never will. Honda and Shizuka are on their cruise to Hawaii and won't be coming back for at least three months. Joey is too busy being with his boyfriend, Kaiba. And I can't even talk to Ryo anymore since… yeah… well… since he passed away."

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

"I just feel so alone with you gone; no longer able to smile naturally and laugh a real laugh. I should have at least told you before you left. Before you left so I could say that I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. As if you were torturous to be with but it's killing me slowly when you are gone. And now I'm dying everyday knowing that you can't come back. Every smile was a gift; ever word was a brick that build me up. Every touch was like electricity shocking my heart, every beat of my heart, beats for you. But now it's dead just like my own soul."

_**Now I'm stuck in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what**_

Yuugi looked down at the ground and fell to his knees and hugged his chest tightly as the sobs and tears came back. You would think he could have stopped crying but it seemed that he had an unlimited number of tears to shed for the Pharaoh.

_**You'll never see me cry**_

Stalker's POV **(A/N**: Forgive me put until you know who this is this person will be called this.**)**

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged**_

_**Oh and I realized**_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

Violet piercing eyes shone through the shadows besides a willow tree as they watched the sad stricken teen by the park's lake. It looked like a little kid crying for his mom because she was gone and never coming back. But instead it was this 'Pharaoh' that Yuugi was crying for. She had never seen Yuugi so depressed and she promised to herself she would find out who this 'Pharaoh' is and help the teen get through this.

_**In a world**_

_**Full of people**_

_**You can lose sight**_

_**Of it all**_

"Don't worry Yuugi," The owner of the eyes whispered to him even though he was three yards way. "I'll help you. I'll ask your friends' help to find this 'Atemu'. Trust me. Mai Kujaku, never breaks a promise." And with that Mai backed away slowly from the hikari to the city beyond the park's gates.

_**And the darkness**_

_**Inside you**_

_**Can make you**_

_**Feel so small**_

Mai ran to a phone booth and punched in a few numbers and brought the phone to her ear. She was impatient and it didn't help that the person on the other side didn't answer until the seventh ring.

_**But I see**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**Shinning through**_

"Hello" A sweet girly voice answered slightly breathless.

_**I see**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**And that's why**_

_**I love you**_

"Tẻa? It's Mai Kujaku I need some help." Mai said into the mouthpiece.

_**So don't be afraid**_

_**To let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

"What's wrong, Mai. Is something wrong?"

_**True colors**_

_**Are beautiful**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

"It's Yuugi. I think his in trouble. Do you know a person named Atemu…"

Yuugi's POV

Back at the Game shop Yuugi stepped out of the bathroom towel drying his multi hair in an effort to dry it without it being puffy later on. His pajamas consisted of only black pants and socks. His chest was bare **(Kath:** *drools***) **and already his child fat turned to lean hard muscle. **(Drag:** Better late then never.**)** If any of his friends saw him they would have mistaken him for Atemu but his child innocent eyes, hair, and personality didn't make him fully like his other half.

_**Did it happen**_

_**When we first kiss?**_

'_**Cause it's hurtin' me**_

_**To let it go.**_

It seemed that there was nothing left to live for. If it weren't for the fact he thought his grandpa and his friends would miss him, he would have committed suicide a long time ago. It seemed only like a month since the former Pharaoh left but it's been two years now and he still haven't gotten over him. Yuugi signed at the sight of his room; toys everywhere, clothes scattered, old homework from his senior year overflowed the mini trashcan in his room, and poems, songs and stories mixed in with the scattered stuff on the ground.

_**Maybe 'cause we**_

_**Spent so much time**_

_**And I know that**_

_**It's no more**_

So many things he plays with but he still loves playing Duel Monsters never mind the fact that he always wins. The only opponent that could ever come close to beaten him was Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi's boyfriend. He didn't know how they got together only that they tortured each other because they were too afraid to admit their feelings for one another. And the only person that can beat him was the one that was alive 5,021 years ago; starting now. Yuugi looked away from his toys to the moon shinning through his window. He remembered when his other half looked at the moon in the exact place, as he was now, the night before they were to start dueling in the Battle City Tournament. When Yuugi said that he would help him no matter what to find out who Atemu was but didn't think he could help much since he almost lost him in that fire. When he held the Puzzle in front of him and Atemu placed his hands around his bringing yet again a shock to his love struck heart.

_**I should have never**_

_**Let you hold me, baby**_

_**Maybe why I'm sad**_

_**To see us apart**_

_'I should have never fallen for a spirit: much less a spirit that saved the world, has shadow magic, and probably not even gay.'_ Yuugi thought to himself as he looked away from the glorious moon, closed his eyes and slowly fell to the ground as a terrible pain shot through his heart. The Pain that only meant that he was still alive and his other soul was dead in the peaceful afterlife; pain of wanting something but having no power to get it no matter how bad he wanted it. The pain of despair that filled his heart and that only kept him known that _he_ wasn't dead but Atemu was. '_I should have never fallen for his beautiful personality, his hard-core will and determination, the sweetness that only he showed me, and his moral continuance of trying to save the world.'_

**I**_** didn't give it to**_

_**You on purpose**_

_**Gotta figure out**_

_**How you stole my heart**_

It felt like a nightmare that his life had turned into. Like someone else was controlling his life and he didn't have a saying anymore. Yuugi twitched as the pain inside his chest grew past unbearable and silently cried as all the times him and Atemu battled against the bad guys. They had saved the world time and time again and the part when he got back his body; the feel of relief, guilt, fear, love, and redeemed honor from his partner was overpowering. Yuugi grabbed his head and screamed for his partner, his yami, his other half, his best friend and his protector to come back. Even if his cries were in vain he still cried, begged, plead and yelled at any god his mind could remember through the fog of pain.

_**My mind is gone**_

_**I'm spinning around**_

_**And deep inside**_

_**My tears I'll drown**_

Yuugi felt like his grip of reality was fading by ever passing moment and his friends and his grandpa were the only things he held onto. Nothing else mattered besides Jii-chan, Katsuya Jonouchi, Tẻa Mazaki, Ryuji Otogi, Malik Ishtar, Ryo Bakura, Hiroto Honda, Shizuka Kawai-Jonouchi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Kujaku, and…Yami no Yuugi/Atemu/Mou Hitori no Boku. He felt like he was scream and no one was even looking at him. **(Kath:** Yes I know this came from Titanic when Rose talked about how she felt like but it's still good. And no I do not own the movie but I do own a tape of it.**)** Like he was on an edge of a cliff and no one was there to pull him back. **(Kath:** And yes this came from the same movie now stop asking.**)** He was alone and he had no one to lean on anymore for help. It's funny that the smaller stuff in life is what we take for granted and we don't notice till it's gone.

_**I'm losing grip**_

_**What's happening?**_

_**I strayed from love**_

_**This is how I feel**_

Soon Yuugi's memories went to his life before he finished the Puzzle, when his life was incredibly better then now. To when he had no friends to be with and only had his games to keep him company. To when he never met the Pharaoh and he was still trying to finish the Millennium Puzzle. Before, when he had no protector to save him from the kid's wrath at school and the bruises, cuts and the torment from his abusive father. **(Kath:** This isn't true but I don't know who his father is.**)**

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

Flashback

"_My, my… You are nothing but a weakling." His father's voice filled his head as he doubled over in pain from the blow he received. His back hit the wall and slid down to the floor looking up at his dad with pain, pity, amethyst eyes rimmed with tears. "You're not my son. You never were and you never will be." The taunting voice came as blows hit his heart and the pain never receded._

Another Flashback

"_You'll never be loved Yuugi." Tẻa saying when he refused to be with her. "I know who you love and if he did love you Atemu would have stayed here." Tẻa's face darken with jealousy, pain and anger. "Let's face it the only person that loves you is me. But now you won't have anyone to love you and it will be your own fault." Tẻa furiously turned on her heel and stomped away. She left a guilty Yuugi by the school's gate with his friends that heard the last of her ranting._

Flashback Ends

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what**_

Yuugi took his arms from his head to hug his middle and he lifted his pained twisted face as a battle cry tore from his lips. Only one person could save him from this stage. Only one can make him whole again, to feel again; to laugh and smile like he uses to do when he was alive. Only two words to make him feel the luke warmth on his cheeks and the pain in his heart. Yami/Atemu. He signed as the he could feel himself fall closer to the inky blackness behind his eyes. He welcomed the dark with open arms and he plunge into a dreamless sleep.

_**You'll never see me cry**_

Mai's POV

_**Show me a smile then**_

_**Don't be unhappy**_

_**Can't remember when**_

_**I last saw you laughing**_

"Kaiba! Put Jou on the phone NOW!" Mai screeched into the phone earning a few stares from the people walking on the street. "I don't care if he's playing Halo 3" **(Drag:** Jaden-Lover1634 does not own Halo 3, sorry ;) **) **"Just put him on."

_**If this world**_

_**Makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken**_

_**All you can bare**_

"_Why should I?"_ A calm voice said. It sounded like he was smiling at her, practically taunting her. _"You're his ex-girlfriend. He doesn't want to talk to you after what you've done."_ **(Kath:** Every time Kaiba smiles a puppy dies.**)** **(Drag:** Oh, look, Joey died!**)***

_**You call me up**_

_**Because you know**_

_**I'll be there**_

"KAIBA! It's _Yuugi_. He needs help." Mai said, trying to sound patient though she was anything but. "If you don't put him on I will come over _there_ and drag him with me just to get his ass over here. And I can get by your 'high security' mansion and through the doors to get to you. And you know I can and will."

_**And I'll see**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**Shinning through**_

"_Fine we'll be there; I just don't see why you're worried about that pipsqueak. You didn't even know him that well." _Mai rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Um… He saved my life, got me out of the Seal of Orichalcos grip; save my soul twice I might add. He also showed me compassion and got me to have Joey get the guts to ask me out. Is there any other reason why I should NOT help him?" She fumed at the CEO.

_**I see**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**And that's why**_

_**I love you**_

_"You forgot the fact that he save Joey's soul, save the whole world so many times, defeated Pegasus, Mariku, Dartz, Noah, Bakura, Zorc, and … huh I think that's it. Oh wait he saved me, Mokuba, Sugoroku Mutou, Dartz, Noah, Marik, Rishid, Bakura, Yuugi, Tẻa, Honda, and Shizuka. Now I think that's all of the people he saved."_ Mai nodded along absently at his words, not really paying attention until after he finished and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought we were talking about Yuugi not Yami…Pharaoh…Atemu…thing. Idk, really on what you call him."

_**So don't be afraid**_

_**To let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

"_We use to call him Yuugi but now we have to call him Atemu since- WAIT! Why am I still talking to you?" _Kaiba grumbled some unintelligent words and stiffly hung up. Mai looked at the phone with a dumbstruck express. She stood staring at the phone until the beeping of the offline tone reached her mind then she slammed the phone back down. With some of her dignity still enacted she went to the closest bookstore then to a shop that sold what she would call 'voodoo'.

_**Your true colors**_

_**Are beautiful**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

"Hold on Yuugi." Mai whispered as she left the shop and made her way to the Domino Park. "Don't worry. Atemu will be back I promise. I just hope what my grandmother said was true and these," she shook the bag she was carrying, "will do what they need to do."

Yuugi's POV

Yuugi's mind was still trapped in the dream world, as his body moved on its own and slid on to the bed. His face was covered in tears and nail marks where he gripped his face from the pain. His chest and stomach was painted in purple-blue from the fights he tried to stay away from. Who ever said that when he got older the kids that pulverized him would leave him alone after High School was wrong.

_**How did I get here**_

_**With you I'll never know**_

_**I never meant to let**_

_**It get so personal**_

Yuugi twisted and turned but never once woke up. His hand strayed to his stomach where the Millennium Puzzle use to hang from, but it felt nothing. He frowned in his sleep and moved his hand slowly to his neck to feel the leather string that held his Puzzle, and still felt nothing. His frown deepens as he gripped his hand into a fist. The dream changed to something that killed another part of his soul.

_**And after all**_

_**I tried to do**_

_**Stayin' way**_

_**From lovin' you**_

Dream Scene

_The crash of waves filled his ears as he looked out over to the horizon. His blonde bangs whipped through the furious wind, and the spray of the ocean waves and the tears that the sky unleashed soaked his whole body, his clothes, and his hair. He was standing on a cliff that was raised over the deadly ocean currents. He was wearing his old Domino High School uniform and seemed to be the same height he was at fifteen. Thoughts of suicide clouded his mind as he stepped closer to the edge._

_**I'm broken hearted**_

_**And I won't let it show**_

_**And I can't let you know**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

"_Don't do it Aibou!" A voice so familiar yelled from behind him. The teen could imagine whom the owner of the voice looked like. Leather black boots with two strips that was covered in spikes would move as he walked to the stilled teen. Black leather pants would cover the strong legs that carried the person over. A black leather shirt with no sleeves covered the well-toned chest. A blue ribbon would be tied around the owner's arm just under the left shoulder. Chains and black leather bracelets would cover his wrists. The neck would be mostly covered in a black spiked choker. The hair would almost be like his own hair but four blonde lightening streaks should be shooting up to the gray-black clouds. And lastly, the eyes that was way narrower than his own. The eyes that captured his heart with so much fear, love, and wonder. Fierce purple-fire red would shin through the fading light._ **(Drag:** SO. MUCH. LEATHER!**)**

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_Yuugi turned slowly around to face the person who talked. He thought he could face him without the pain, despair and longing but he couldn't even keep the anger that filled his eyes from showing. The mind link was back and he could hear the other one's thoughts and feelings. Pain and guilt flashed through the link as Yuugi faced the other teen._

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what**_

"_Aibou please don't." Yami no Yuugi-no Atemu pleading was very uncharacteristic. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I thought this is what you want, what __I__ needed. I went through hell to save the world. I defeated Zorc and the Thief King, stayed in the Puzzle for a millennia, saved your Jii-chan from Pegasus. Let's not forget the fact that I saved the world from Mariku, Dartz, and Bakura and Zorc __again__. __And__ lived without your soul or encouragement the whole time Dartz tried to kill the people of your world." Atemu said to him as his memories flooded through the mind link._

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_Yuugi looked over his shoulder to the ocean trying to hold in the tears that threaten to fall.__ '_If I died then I could be with Atemu in the afterlife too. No one would miss me. They are all too busy with their own lives.' _Yuugi thought. He looked over to the former Pharaoh as his own tears fell down._

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what**_

"_Aibou please don't die and live." Atemu said brokenly. All his efforts were in vain._

_**You'll never see me**_

"_Yami…" Yuugi whispered._

_**Cry…**_

"_Hikari don't."_

_**All…**_

"…_Gomen nasai." And with that Yuugi stepped back into the air and down to the ocean below. He was falling to his death._

_**My…**_

"_Yuugi! NO!" Atemu ran to the edge trying to catch the said teen as he fell from sight. But his arm reached out and only caught air. "YUUGI!"_

_**Life…**_

Mai POV

_**Can't remember when**_

_**I last saw you laughing**_

"So what's with the bag Mai?" Shizuka asked as she, Tẻa, some other girl, Honda, Jonouchi, Kaiba, and Mai pulled out the items that were in the bag she brought. Everyone she called came to the park to help her. "I mean, what are these for?"

_**If this world**_

_**Makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken**_

_**All you can bare**_

"Well… You see my family believes in witchcraft and voodoo stuff and so naturally I know a few spells." Everyone became quite and looked at her flabbergasted. Mai looked up and became very defensive. "I did say some spells, not all." Mai pointed out.

_**You call me up**_

_**Because you know**_

_**I'll be there**_

"It's just…" Tẻa began but she trailed off, a little scared of Mai might do if she finished. The new comer grabbed her hand and said some encouraging words.

_**And I see**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**Shinning through**_

"Look some people believe in the super natural okay. You don't have to be here if you don't want to." Mai said a little hurt but was not surprised of their reaction.

_**I see**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**And that's why**_

_**I love you**_

"We're not going anywhere." Shizuka said looking at anyone that was daring enough to leave and prove her wrong. Nobody moved and nodded their confirmation. Mai smiled and started to get everything ready and set up.

_**So don't be afraid**_

_**To let them show**_

_**You're true colors**_

"Thanks guys this means so much to me. Thanks that you accepted me even though this is probably freakin' you out. There is one person I don't have to worry about." Mai said looking up from her work.

_**True colors**_

_**True colors**_

_**Are shinning through**_

"And who's that Mai?" A Brooklyn accent said looking at her with warm brown eyes. Kaiba looked at his boyfriend starting to worry that he was still in love with her. But he saw that Jonouchi was just playing nice.

_**I see**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**And that's why**_

_**I love you**_

"The one person that doesn't believe that he was an ancient pharaoh's cousin, that was in a prophecy, and was a High Priest from his past life." Mai said and looked at Seto Kaiba. "None other than the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and your boyfriend Joey. Seto Kaiba." She said his name in a deep voice trying to sound like Atemu. Everyone burst out laughing since they knew what she said was true and laughed even harder at Kaiba's face when it turned into a scowl.

_**So don't be afraid**_

_**To let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

"So Mai," Honda said when everyone could control their laughter. Some giggles still escaped now and then against the tries. "What is all this for anyway? What spell are you going to use?" Everyone's laughter stopped at once and looked at her for an answer. The said teen looked around preparing for their reaction.

_**True colors**_

_**Are beautiful**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

"This spell is to resurrect the dead. To bring back a loved one or a person that you miss and give them another body." Mai signed when everyone had a blank expression. "I'm going to bring back the Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atemu." Sharp intakes of air came from all around the circle

_**The End**_

_**~For Now**_

**Kathrine:** Wow this is like ten pages on Word. And this is just part one of the Yin & Yang. Anyway hoped you liked it. And please Review

**Dragarya:** Next time make a story shorter.

**Kathrine**: Oh like you could do better.

**Dragarya**: Yes I could. I _am_ the other side of you.

**Kathrine**: *Sticks tongue out* **W**hat **E**ver **M**ajor **L**oser

**Dragarya**: *Rolls eyes* You're such a child. Before she hits me I have something to say. Like before we said we didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Titanic or Halo 3. Well we also don't own Cry by Rihanna or True Colors by Cyndi Lauper. Oh and POV means Point Of View for you beginner writers and eager readers. Uh-oh got to go. Bye.

**Kathrine**: *Chasing her Hikari around the house with a frying pan* You come back here so I can bash your head in with this pan!

**Dragarya**: That will be if you can catch up! *Giggles while dodging a throw*

**Anna:** If anyone can figure out the joke that my other selves so desperately had to say then I will hand out Chibis! *Glares at retreating back of hikari and yami pair* *Skylar snickers in background*

(**A/N:** I REEDITED IT! Gomen nasai *Bows* And yes Seto was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY O.O.C.)

**Japanese Translation:**

**Yami no Yuug**i- Darkness Yuugi/Dark Yuugi

**Gomen nasai**- Proper way of saying "I'm sorry"

**Gomen**- Slang way for "Sorry"

**Hikari**- Lightness/Light

**Chibi**- Small/Cute (**Kawaii** is Adorable/Cute)

**Aibou**- Partner (Close friends, to the point they don't care if they change in front of each other, call themselves this)


	2. Naturally Awaken (Chapter 2)

Summary: Yuugi misses his other half and questions his love for him. Mai and Yuugi's other friends join together to help him. But what can they do and who can bring him from his depression? Only one person can but he's been gone for two years now and what if he doesn't want to come back?

Declaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any of its characters. Sucks huh? *sighs* But everyone else wants to own it too. Dang Nabit!

Warning: Song fic. Boy and boy relationship. Maybe character death, it still depends on your point of view. Tẻa's NOT, I repeat NOT, bashing (I am still using Tẻa to do her English name 'cause I'M FROM AMERICA! AND STILL IN IT! GO RAVENS!)

Thanks for reading my other story 'cause you wouldn't be here if you didn't. (*pauses*) If you did read the other one since this is Part 2 of Yin & Yang-first one was Crying Heart-then thank you. And this is my second time doing something like this. COOL!

The pain is there

It never goes away

No matter how many distractions

It's here to stay

- Yami Atemu

Chapter 2: Naturally Awaken

It seemed to Yami Atemu that no matter what he couldn't get away from his thoughts about Yuugi Mutou. Hell he was in the Afterlife-the farthest away from anything-and he still couldn't get his Aibou out of his mind. Isn't it that when you go to the Afterlife you forget about everyone from when you were alive. Yami sighed as Yuugi's face filled his mind's eye yet again as he tried to focus on his training with High Priest Seth; his cousin. He hissed as the sword from Seth cut into his arm but the pain faded as it healed by the power of the Afterlife.

_**I'm at war**_

_**With the world**_

_**And they try to pull me**_

_**Into the black**_

"Okay what is it now?" Seth said while looking at his cousin as Yami moved back into his defense position. Yami crocked his head to the side; clueless again what the High Priest was talking about. "You distracted again. You could've blocked my uppercut if you were paying attention. It's been two years since you came to the Afterlife and you've been acting like this only after three hours that you came here."

_**I'm struggling to**_

_**Find my faith**_

_**As I'm slipping**_

_**From your arms**_

"Nothing cousin. I'm perfectly fine I tell you. Just peachy. Now can we get back to this training? It's been a while since I used a sword though it does seem like it's all coming back to me." Yami ranted trying to get the Priest's attention away from the reason why he was distracted. But by the look Seth had it seemed that it wasn't working. "Look it's okay, I'm really fine. Stop being so suspicious."

_**It's getting harder**_

_**To stay away**_

_**And my strength**_

"Oh really and the reason why you're trying to get me from getting an answer from you is not suspicious at all. And what are you wearing anyway?" Seth questioned the teen's look. Yami looked down at himself and raised an eyebrow at the High Priest's question. He started to walk over, acting all in control; it was hilarious to the Priest. Today he was dressed up in leather black boots with two strips that was covered in spikes would move as he walked to the panting Priest. Black leather pants were covering the strong legs that carried him over. A black leather shirt with no sleeves covered the well-toned chest. A blue ribbon was tied around the owner's arm just under the left shoulder. Chains and black leather bracelets covered his wrists. The neck was mostly covered in a black spiked choker. **(Kath:** I did not want to rewrite all this in another way so just deal with the copied words.**)**

_**Is fading fast**_

_**You breathe into**_

_**Me at last**_

"What's wrong the way I look? If anybody should be question their look is you, cousin." Yami said to the Seth. High Priest looked like he was slapped. Yami chuckled darkly as his cousin's anger managements took control. High Priest Seth lunged himself at the former Pharaoh and knocked him down to the ground. Before Seth could get a good grip on his cousin Yami kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest making the High Priest fly in the air and land a few feet away. Yami picked himself off the ground and jumped on his cousin knocking the breath that Seth got after his back hit the ground.

_**I'm awake**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**Now I know**_

_**What I believe inside**_

"Hey, hey break it up guys." A voice called out to the two fighting spirits on the ground. Seth had Yami in a headlock as Yami was going to deliver an elbow in his gut. The two teens was suddenly frozen, as they looked up in surprised. The owner of the voice was wearing a beige shoulder less, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arms, a beige miniskirt, charmed bracelets around her wrists and ankles and matching necklace, belt and headwear. She was slender and her brown hair was sporadically arranged and was jutting downwards in all directions. Mana was standing with her hands on her hips as she glared down at the cousins. Kisara stood a few feet away looking at Seth with a worried expression then her worry turned into a relief as she looked for any major injuries and found none.

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

'_**Cause this is my life**_

"Hey Mana." Yami called out to the apprentice magician. He looked around and found no one else. "Where's Mahad?" Yami asked as he struggled to get out of the apprentice's magic that was holding him capture. "Hi Kisara, long time no see." Kisara blushed when the former Pharaoh talked to her like she was his equal. **(**Drag: Which she is, guys. So treat your girls nicely and like equals.**) (Kath**: Do you want to run this story?**) (Drag:** GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**)** **(Kath**: Good, now stop interrupting.**)** Yami chuckled then sighed as her reaction reminded him of a person he use to know. Seth looked at him silently. "Mana can you let us go now?"

_**Here**_

_**Right here**_

_**Right now**_

_**Right now**_

"Sure." Piped up the overly excited girl. She released her magic on Seth but kept the Pharaoh trapped in her magic. "There you go." She said jokingly."Mana…" Yami Atemu drawled out her name looking at her expectedly. "I'm still stuck." She looked over at him and yawned, "I know." He raised an eyebrow at the lazy response. "Aren't you going to, I don't know, let me go?"

_**Stand my ground**_

_**And never back down**_

"Nope." She said crisply. "Of course not." Yami sighed. "What do you want now?" He said expecting to the worst. "The truth _my Pharaoh_. Nothing but the truth. Why are you really distracted?" The girl said seriously.

_**I know what**_

_**I believe inside**_

_**I'm awake**_

_**I'm alive**_

"Mana…" Yami began but he shook his head like he was trying to rid his mind of certain thought that was suddenly triggered. "…Not now. Now let me go." Mana shook her head as his face filled with anger. "Mana you're not making this any better." Mana still didn't drop her spell. "Fine! Whatever! You might know him. He's name is Yugi." Yami practically yelled. Mana was so shocked of hearing her friend's name that she accidentally let go of her freezy spell.

Dancer's POV

_**How you chose**_

_**To express yourself**_

_**It's all your own**_

_**And I can tell**_

A teen with long layered brunet was dancing to one of her favorite songs. Her hair danced and whirled with her grateful movements to the beat of Now Your Gone. Her voice hummed along with the tune as her body moved with the rhythm. Today was the anniversary of when Atemu left for the Afterlife. Of course he broke her heart and of course she cried but after a month she let him go, realizing that she still had Yuugi.

_**It comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

The brunet smiled twisted as she thought of a plan to get Yugi's heart. She tried talking to him about who he would like and asked if he did liked anyone, when she did he burst into tears! Her twisted smiled turned into a evil glare. How dare Yuugi like a guy over her! How dare Yuu8gi reject her after helping him in this dark hour, or, mostly, year! How dare Yuugi turn his back on her after she confessed her feelings for him! The brunet growled as the rhythm ended, making her end her own rhythm.

_**You follow**_

_**What you feel**_

_**It's intuition**_

_**You don't have to try**_

It wasn't fair that the fates took away the ones that she wanted most in the world. It wasn't fair that the one she first loved left her to fend for herself. Then she found out that Yuugi use to have a crush on her, she tried to get him to be her's but he practically spat in her face. Now she was alone in America, living her dream. Really she was in a run-down apartment in Hollywood, California. Her job was to serve men and women beer and liquor. Yes Tẻa Mazaki was working at a bar and not just a bar, a stripping bar. When she could she would dance on strange when they did free style night.

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Mmmm…**_

_**It comes naturally**_

Her iPod started through her songs to find the next one and played it when it found one. Tẻa closed her eyes and lifted her hands as the next song played through the earphones in her head. She moved across the carpet in her apartment when the song intensified. Tẻa felt exactly like the song was about but she didn't use to have the one she loved. She reached out to her iPod clipped onto her pink, mini skirt and turned it up so she couldn't hear anyone or thing. Waiting In The Dark from Avril Levine drowned her thoughts as she became one with the song.

_**And it takes**_

_**My breath**_

_**Away**_

The dancing brunet did everything in her power to forget the outside world outside of her room. Forgetting her director, her life, her job, her neighbors, her family, and her friends. Her graceful dance slowed to a stop even though the song was still going. Her form was shacking as she bit her lip to keep the sob that bubbled to her lips. She took a deep breath and pulled her anger at her friends to the surface of her emotions, trying not to miss her old life before the Ceremonial Duel. The song ended and the sound of a ringing phone reached her ears. Tẻa pulled out her pink earphones that connected to her purple iPod and placed them on the table by the shrilling phone.

_**What you do**_

_**So naturally**_

Tẻa pulled the phone from its place and it next to her ear. She didn't notice that her breathing was a little ragged from dancing three hours in a row. "Hello?" She said to the other person on the other side.

_**You are the thunder**_

_**And I am the lightening**_

_**And I love the way**_

_**You know who you are**_

"Tẻa? It's Mai Kujaku. I need your help." The voice of Mai sounded a little annoyed.

_**And to me**_

_**It's exciting**_

_**When you know**_

_**It's meant to be**_

"What wrong Mai? _Is_ something wrong?" Tẻa voice was filled with concern for the blonde haired, violet eyed duelist on the other side of the phone. She turned then leaned her back against the little table besides the couch as she placed her left hand on the wood and put her weight on it.

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**When you're with me**_

_**Baby**_

"It's Yuugi." Tẻa's hand slipped from the table in shock and pain. "I think his in trouble." The hand holding her phone slacked as something inside her broke and she gripped her chest as want, betrayal, dejection, and anger filled her heart. "Do you know a person named Atemu…"

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Bay**_

That name was the final blow. The phone slipped from her hand and hit the ground. His name was the last thing she heard since the connection was cut off as it shattered. _Yuugi's in trouble_. Her heart said horrified that she didn't think that he was hurting more than she was. **But he dumped you.** Her mind argued with her heart.

_**Bay**_

_He's still my friend and friends stick together *no matter what._ ***(Drag: **Anyone ever watched/listen to that song. It's so cool.**) **_When Yuugi's grandfather had gotten hurt after his duel with Kaiba we made a pack; a symbol. Even if the ink has faded the bond her all have will not._ **(Kath**: Yes this is from Pyramid of Light but it was one of her best friendship speeches yet.**)** _We said we would be there for each other and now Yuugi needs all of his friends._

_**Bay**_

Tẻa packed her things and left to get to the airport. She pulled out the phone in front of her and called Tristan and Serenity to tell them what was going on. She hung up and looked out the window to the fading lit sky. Only one thing was repeating in her mind.

_**Be**_

'_Yuugi you're not alone for your friends are with you and we will help you.'_

Yami's POV

Yami felt the release of power from his friend Mana. She kept still only one word described her face, her reaction; shocked. High Priest Seth frowned at the unknown name that he had not hear of but it seemed that the Pharaoh and the Apprentice Magician had known this 'Yuugi'. Kisara looked back and forth from the forms of Yami, picking himself off the sandy ground, to the paralyzed Mana, whose face slowly changed to a wicked smile. She opened her mouth to ask whom this 'Yuugi' was when a shrill shriek of joy filled the air causing Kisara to jump up, off the ground, in fright.

_**I'm at war**_

_**With the world**_

'_**Cause I ain't never**_

_**Going to sell my soul**_

Yami Atemu covered his ears from the sudden scream and grimace in pain when his ears still heard it. "Mana!" Yami tried to yell over the excited girl, "STOP!" Mana looked around after she immediately shut up. Yami closed his eyes and pinched the bridged of his nose in annoyance as the girl skipped, jumped, and ran around his in joy. The chant "I know what's going on!" filled his ears as he shook his head in vain, knowing that he couldn't get her to shut up for long. His face spelled out 'why me?' as he watched the cheerful girl tease him. Seth seemed really annoyed and just about had it as he picked up the brown haired Egyptian teen from the back of her top.

_**I've already**_

_**Made up my mind**_

_**No matter what**_

_**I can't be bought or sold**_

Mana kicked out at the Priest, trying to free herself, but failed miserably and settled into a pout. Yami looked on this charade with an amused look and made his way over to the pouting girl. Mana glared at her best friend then at his cousin muttering what sounded like "Wait till Mahaado hear's about this." Kisara snorted and held her sides as she doubled over in laughter. Yami cracked a smile and chuckled darkly at what Mana said and looked Seth. Seth looked at his blood relative with a raised eyebrow. Yami just shook at his head and looked at the brown eyed, still muttering, girl. Seth glanced at her too, to see what was so funny and fought back a smile. He couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a rower of laughter and accidentally let go of Mana.

_**When my faith**_

_**Is getting weak**_

_**And I feel like**_

Mana gasped in surprised as the grip on her shirt let go letting her fall to the ground. She hit the ground on her buttocks making an 'uff' escape her lips. Yami chucked again and held out a hand to help his Egyptian friend up. She looked at it skeptical not trusting that he wouldn't try anything. He just sighed and reached down to grab her wrist and pulled her up so fast that she practically fell to the ground but face forwards. If he didn't tighten his grip she would have done a face plant.

_**Givin' in**_

_**You breathe into**_

_**Me again**_

"Thanks, Your Highness!" Mana said sticking her tongue out at him. She pulled her hand out of his death grip and rubbed it, trying to get the blood flowing again. Mana looked up at her childhood friend and suddenly an idea came into her chaotic mind. She grinned sweetly at Yami-putting him on high alert-acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Then she made her move.

_**I'm awake**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**Now I know**_

_**What I believe inside**_

Before Yami could even blinked, he was, again, on the ground but this time with a wild, revenge-seeking, magic-wielding Mana on his body. She smirked in triumph when she got up on her knees besides him looking at the Pharaoh. Yami was trying to figure out what happened and looked at the reincarnation of Dark Magician Girl. He saw the smirk of triumph embedded in her face and he smelled the beginning of a game. His own face turned into a smirk, confident that he could win this little child game. After all he is Yu-Gi-Oh!; he is the King Of Games. Man's atmosphere changed from overly confident to doubt, her smirk faded as the doubt crept in.

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

'_**Cause this is my life**_

"You really shouldn't have done that." Yami growled at Mana. The apprentice just barely got to her feet when he knocked her back down beside him facing up. He slid his legs under her, forcing her own legs to move to the side and let her land on her side before she rolled on her back. And the worst part was that Mana didn't even see them coming. Some magician she was. Mana closed her eyelids as the glare of the Afterlife sun rain down her eyes. Soon the red behind her lids was covered into black. Mana opened her laughing irises to the form blocking out the glare.

_**Here**_

_**Right here**_

_**Right now**_

_**Right now**_

"Told you, you shouldn't have done that." The form said leaning down, again, to bring Mana up. As soon as she was steady Mana half-heartily pushed him away. "So what do you mean when you said you know what's going on? How do you know it even when I don't know?" Yami asked looking at his friend warily, not trusting her-again-answer.

_**Stand my ground**_

_**And never back down**_

"How do you not know? It's like really easy to see the connection." Mana asked in disbelieve at the former Pharaoh. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes bulged as she realized that he really didn't know.

_**I know what**_

_**I believe inside**_

"I can't believe it! You don't know what's going on. Wow, this is really rich. Yami/Pharaoh Atemu knows what's going on with everyone else but he has no idea what's going on in his own heart." Mana laughed at the irony. "You're in love my Pharaoh. You're in love with Yuugi."

_**I'm awake**_

_**And I'm alive**_

Tẻa's POV

_**You have a way**_

_**Of moving me**_

_**A force of nature**_

_**Your energy**_

'_Come on stupid plane!_' Tẻa mentally screamed as the plane started to slowly descend on the city through the dense clouds that surrounded Tokyo, Japan. The lights burned away the dark that had fallen on the city. Little colorful stars glittered as they moved slowly on their roads and the lights from the descended planes acted as a beacon. Tẻa was practically jumped up and down in her sit as her confident rapidly faded away when the worry how her old friends would act when they saw her came in.

_**It comes naturally**_

_**(You know it does)**_

_**It comes naturally**_

"We have now arrived at Tokyo City, please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for our decent. Thank you for making Japan Airlines your number one airport." **(Kath:** It's really American Airlines. I don't think that there such thing as Japan Airlines**.)** The head pilot said over the intercom in a false, pleasant voice as the 'Fasten Your Seat Belts' sign started to blink. She reached over to her side and a loud click interrupted the blank silence that had fallen over the cabin when they left Hawaii to refuel and pick up a few passengers. Two of which turned out to be Shizuka and Honda and their seat were the two right next to her. **(Drag**: Coincidence? I think not!**)**

_**Mmmm…**_

_**Yeah**_

Tẻa looked over at the two out of her fourteen old friends as they slept with their arms around each other. Sure she knew they were together but not _together,_ together. It made her wonder how they were without Joey blowing a casket. Knowing Jou he probably did and he was probably always on their case as their relationship evolved into more than just a crush. But she guessed that since Joey was with Mai he wasn't too bad if Mai kept him on track. It seemed that everyone had someone besides Yuugi, Kaiba, Malik, Ryo, and her. Otogi had Ishizu, Rishid met a kind girl at his college named Amy and was planning their wedding together. **(Kath**: Just think of Amy as Amy Rose from Sonic X.**)** And Mokuba Kaiba just started to go with Rebecca Hawkins from the magazines she read.

_**And it takes**_

_**My breath**_

_**Away**_

Tẻa stared at the couple as her mind ranged war of the pros and cons about waking them up. Finally making up her mind she reached across and bulked them both in as silently as she could; trying not to be heard. She was glad she did because the next moment the plane touched the ground. Let's just say that the phrase 'this is going to be a bumpy ride' was an understatement. Shizuka jumped as they slammed into the asphalt and buried herself more into her boyfriend's chest as he tighten his grip on her.

_**(Every time)**_

_**What you do**_

_**So naturally**_

Tẻa sighed as she mentally growled when Shizuka looked up at Honda with a grateful look and smiled as he leaned in to capture her lips into a soft kiss. She looked away to look out the small window as she waited for everyone to leave. Shizuka and Honda barley looked at her the whole trip. Did she really not look like her old self with the long layered, striped pink and blue hair, dark blue jean pants and light pink and white stripped, short-sleeve shirt? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and got up to grab her iPod and white, small purse. She brought her headphones up to drown her head with the beat as she left the plane to step on the solid build floor of the airport. She was home but it felt like a prison that tortured her memories and heart. Even here _His_ presence still lingered even after two years of being gone.

_**You are the thunder**_

_**And I am the lightening**_

_**And I love the way**_

_**You know who you are**_

In the airport couples and families were rushing towards each other as they talked excitedly as they remembered their activities they were going to do for that summer. Shizuka and Honda were holding hands as they waited for someone and that someone was her. On the phone they arranged for each other to meet up and go to the park to meet with everyone else. But she changed her mind as the conversation them two had about her bounced in her mind and it broke her heart that her two friends thought that way about her and she didn't blame them. Tẻa shook her head and walked past them to get her red duffel bag from the converter belt and made her way to the passport to officially get to Domino. As the person said "Next!" well really yelled it she gave her passport over and waited as they checked everything that was in order and pass it back to her and yelled the same line over again.

_**And to me**_

_**It's exciting**_

_**When you know**_

_**It's meant to be**_

The night had a bit of chill in its air as she stepped out and waved for a taxi to pull over. She gripped her bag tightly as the chilly wind rushed into her face, putting her hair behind her and sunk through her baby blue jacket. She forgot that Japan was in its colder season and not in its summer like it was in America. **(Drag:** In America! Teeee heeee! Go abridged series!**)** She signed gratefully as a beat up old taxi pulled up in front of her; she didn't care if it went twenty miles just as long as it had heat. "2524 Cypress lane, Domino City please." **(Kath:** Not real in Japan but in Burlesson Texas, America. I should know since I live there most of my life before dad suddenly thought it would be cool to leave my only home during my birthday for his new wife closer to a school I absolutely hated because of the bullies.**)** She said to the driver as she slid in and gave him the right amount of money as she settled into the seat, put her seat belt in, and looked out the window trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Her iPod still blocked out the sounds as Girlfriend filled the empty silence that surrounded her

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**When you with me**_

_**Baby**_

A vibration snapped her attention away from the car window to her front pockets and she put her iPod on pause, took her earphones out to replace them with her silver flip phone and saw the caller ID. She pressed answer button and waited for the rain to pour, a frantic voice came from the phone and Tẻa sighed as she waited for an opening to explain herself. The person paused for a breath and she took that as the only opening she's going to get. "Shizuka, listen, I tried to get a plane ticket but the plane already left before I could." She heard a huff and tried to put more detail into her story. "I'm sorry I could get there but I didn't have a car, I had to take a confusing subway train way and when I got there the plane had already left. The next plane time is at five the next morning. I'll try to get there as fast as I can when I get off the plane if you're not there then I'll be at my parent's house... I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow as fast as I can. Bye Shizuka and say hello to Honda for me." She said and quickly hung up before she heard Shizuka's answer.

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Bay**_

"Hey you said 2524 Cypress lane right?" The taxi women said as she looked at Tẻa through the rear view mirror. Tẻa nodded and hopped out of the taxi, gave a quick thanks as the women speeded away drown her old street and around the corner to be out of sight. She sighed and a gust of air as she looked at her old house. She could remember the old smell of flowers from her mother and the aftershave from her dad as she hugged them each morning before she left for school or to hang out with Yuugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, and, surprisingly, Kaiba. Tẻa hitched her bag of all her stuff that she took when she walked out this house six years ago and slowly walked up to the white front door.

_**Bay**_

The path way had a few weeds and their black car was gone but that only meant that her dad was gone. The law was recently cut and the flowers looked well watered and clean so she knew that her parents still lived here. She neared the door slowly and started hyperventilating when she thought what she should say to her parents when they saw her. "Hi Ridglea and Jaden, a long time ago you had a little girl named Tẻa Gardner at the age fifteen until her Aunt Nichole asked for her to live with her for a few years until she turned twenty-one. Well your little girl came home and was wondering if she could live here until she got enough money to get a job and move out." Tẻa said to herself as she climbed the wooden porch and stood face-to-face with her childhood house before she moved in with her aunt for a few years of no contact to her parents. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

_**Bay**_

It was like she was going to take a deep plunge into the dark water, water where she couldn't see or touch anything, almost like the Shadow Realm. She shuddered at that thought and reached out an arm to knock on the wood in front of her, probably making a stupid mistake to ask her parents to let her in and stay. With her last string of confidence she connected her knuckles with the only thing that kept her apart from her only real family. Footsteps came from the stairs that led to the hallway; the glass on both sides of the door blurred a form as it neared her but it didn't look like any of her parents. In fact it almost looked like someone she used to see when she looked at…

_**Bay**_

The door flung open and a voice yelled, "Moma?" As the form continued to look at Tẻa, she seemed to be frozen in shock. Tẻa herself was paralyzed as she stared at the girl in front of her. Ridglea Mazaki came downstairs as she said, "What sweetie?" Then she too stopped and looked at the visitor on their doorstep. "Tẻa?" Her mother whispered through frozen lips and ran to her daughter. "You're here, you're really here." Her mother silently cried as she hugged the liven daylights out of her lost-now-found daughter. "I thought we lost you a year and a half ago when your Aunt Nichole told us you were gone." The girl's eyes, which was at the door, lit up in recognition and ran to hug Tẻa too.

_**Be**_

"Whoa." Tẻa said as another thing slammed into her as she looked over her shoulder she saw the same familiar hair that she us to have before she let it grow out. "I was just in the neighborhood and wondered if you were still here. And um…is it okay if I stayed over until I got a job or something." Tẻa said as the two girls hustled her in the house and the girl shut the door behind them. She looked around and saw that they didn't change anything since she left. Her mother nodded and ran to call her husband the good news. The girl tugged on her arm to pull her to her old room. Tẻa walked in and collapsed on her old bed to sobbed in relief, her bag and shoes were forgotten on the floor by the door. The girl hurried over and hugged the sobbing girl in comfort as Tẻa pulled herself from the bed and curled up into a ball into the strangers lap. "Who are you?" Tẻa whispered to the girl. She looked just like her twin only the hair was different. "I'm Anzu Mazaki and I am your twin sister that was stolen by our Aunt Nichole at birth." Was the girl's answer as she looked at her twin with happy filled eyes. "I'm your lost sibling."

Yami's POV

"WHAT!?" Yami yelled at the magician-in-training after she said what he himself was trying to refuse the last six months. "Me in love with…! HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE MIND!?" He yelled as his heart agreed with what Mana said. "HE'S MY FRIEND, MY AIBOU! HOW CAN I LOVE HIM IF I'M SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HIM!?" He looked at his childhood friend with a you're-crazy-if-you-think-I'm-going-to-believe-tha t look. "I can't love him… I can't… I shouldn't." He said looking at the sky as he paced in front of his three friends, muttering to himself as the light faded from the sky.

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

Mana looked up at the sky as it changed to night and then moved to grab her best friend to stop his pacing. Mana looked at Seth and inclined her head to the horses grazing by the pond say that it was time to leave. He got the idea and hurried to get the horses as Mana stepped into Yami's way making a barrier so that he could look at her. Yami looked at Mana and looked like he was lost as if he couldn't believe she right but he felt that deep down inside his heart that she was right. Mana took his hand and lightly led him to a pure white horse so that they could leave quickly to find Mahaado and set up camp. He shook himself out of his state and became the former Pharaoh he was long ago; he would wait until everyone was asleep to dwell on his thoughts. He looked to his right to see Seth helping Kisara onto his tan horse and swung on, after she was settled, behind her. On his right Mana was settling a dark brown and white horse as she got on gracefully and looked at him so they could leave. "Let's ride!" Yami said as he flicked the reins and effortlessly put his horse into gallop.

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

Night had fallen fast as they rode to the firelight in the distance and they could see a figure brushing a horse as it waited for their arrival. "Hoouu." Yami said as he pulled his horse's reigns back to slow him down. It was the only word or sound to stop him; nothing else worked. "Hoouu, Hikari." He said soothingly to his horse, Hikari, and jumped from his seat to the ground below. He patted the nose softly as he waited for his friends to come into view. Hikari snorted and pushed his mouth into Yami's hand as if asking for a treat. He smiled and grabbed an apple from his bag and gave it to the impatient horse. It reminded him of Yuugi when he wanted to make a move when they dueled against each other for fun and Yami was taking too long to put down a card. He sighed and stood by a nearby tree, as Mahaado scowled at Mana for taking off like that. It seemed that everything today is reminding me about Yuugi. Yami thought as he looked to his right at the stars that started to come out.

_**In the dark**_

Everyone gathered around the fire and watched Mana get chewed out by Mahaado for making a fish fly in the air and hit her square in the forehead as she tried to make it fly. **(Kath:** LOL! This happened in the series and it was so funny. Hahahahaha!**)** Kisara was sitting with Seth as they talked about their history and shared stories as they got to know each other. He looked at the fire as the others made a bubble of their own little world and focused on each other. Nobody noticed the grieving twenty-year-old in their mist as they started to get to bed and whispered to each other as they watched the stars overhead. He looked around as silence met his ears and saw that Mana and Mahaado had fallen asleep, clenching their staffs for any danger that came by. Seth had his arms around Kisara, pulling her close so that she wasn't cold that had fallen with the night and she, in return, had her hands resting on his chest as she nodded off in his arms. He closed his eyes and waited for the sweet serenity of sleep to take him under.

_**I can feel you**_

_**In my dreams**_

_**In yours arm**_

_**I feel you**_

_Light flickered ahead as Yami walked through a forest area the sun was making the leaves a kiwi-yellow green hue lit his pathway. He reached out his hand to feel reddish-brown bark of a surrounding tree and saw the trunk, with tree sap, was gleaming in the sunlight. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, as the breeze picked up smelling of salt-water and rain. He was still wearing his outfit that he wore on his date with Tẻa so long ago in another life-literally-that he missed badly. His hair waved in the breeze, as it turned fiercer when the green light faded into a gray faint glow; the storm had come. The raven black, red-stripped, five points fluttered as his golden yellow bangs that framed his face got pushed back and the four golden yellow lightening streaks flew with the raven black as he pushed forward. A drop of cool brushed his cheek made him look up and saw that the purple-black-gray sky had started to cry, mirroring his feeling for his lost two years ago. He closed his narrow fierce lifeless purple eyes as he lifted his head to the rain and pain tore through him; wanting to see his forbidden wanted love._

_**Breath into me**_

"Atemu, I wish I could have lost that duel. If I did you would still be with me and not gone like everyone else. I'm so alone since my friends went their separate ways. Tẻa left for America the next day after I told her I didn't love her that way and might never will. Honda and Shizuka are on their cruise to Hawaii and won't be coming back for at least three months. Joey is too busy being with his boyfriend, Kaiba. And I can't even talk to Ryo anymore since… yeah… well… since he passed away."_ Yami retched his head over his shoulder as a familiar voice filled his head; coming through the old connection he missed so much. _"I just feel so alone with you gone; no longer able to smile naturally and laugh a real laugh. I should have at least told you before you left. Before you left so I could say that I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. As if you were torturous to be with but it killed me slowly when you were gone. And now I'm dying every day knowing that you can't come back. Every smile was a gift; ever word was a brick that build me up. Every touch was like electricity shocking my heart, every beat of my heart, beats for you. But now it's dead just like my own soul."

_**Forever hold this heart**_

_**That I will give to you**_

_**Forever I will**_

_**Live for You**_

_He raced to the location that pulsed a weakening soul, day that was turning into night slowly as it faded. Even though his heart thudded painfully in his chest, his throat was burning, his lungs threaten to burst, and his legs protest to run anymore he still pressed on. "_And now I finally have nothing to live for, no one to hold me when I'm afraid, and no one to stop my own taunting shadows. I've had enough of this pain and I have a way to make it go away. There's no point on living for this time I truly am alone and now it's time to say good-bye: Its time go"_ The voice whispered as fear tickled down the mind link but determination over ran it. He pressed on, moving faster as the presence in his mind grew clearer and sharper. He burst through the last of the many trees and saw a beautiful form in front of him. It stepped closer to the edge of a cliff that jutted over the wild ocean; it would kill this person if he jumped. With so much desperation in his intentions and voice he did the only thing he could do. "Don't do it Aibou!"_

_**I'm awake**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**Now I know**_

_**What I believe inside**_

_The form numbed at his old nickname and whimpered as agony, dejection and need blazed across the bond as the childlike form rotated steadily to face him. The head rose to look at him and the eyes widen slightly as their sight behold his other half. Black and white tennis shoes covered the feet as they move back delicately as Yami advanced towards him. Light blue pants enclosed the soft, pale legs as they quivered in fear that was unknown to the former Pharaoh. A white flowing shirt shielded the other's hungry gaze and a standard Domino High School jacket protected him from the bitter cold and wintry tears that plummeted around them. The same black, metal spiked choker that surrounded most of his neck was on the other's. The smaller's hair was a multi colored mane of yellow bangs, black and mauve-red based tipped hair, just like his own. But unlike Yami's one small yellow bang covered his forehead and there were no golden yellow bolts in the black hair. His blonde bangs whipped through the furious wind, and the spray of the ocean waves and the tears that the sky unleashed soaked his whole body, his clothes, and his hair. _(**Kath**: Yes, yes, yes, yes I know I used this before just shut up and read it**.)**_ Then his gaze focused on the beautiful amethyst eyes that brought life into his own eyes. Wide, childlike eyes that looked on him in disbelief held accusing and a promise that was forgotten came to mind in his soul from his memories._

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

'_**Cause this is my life**_

"Aibou please don't." Yami pleading was very uncharacteristic but he couldn't help it. The thought of his Hikari dead and gone was more than he can bear. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I thought this is what you want, what I needed. I went through hell to save the world. I defeated Zorc and The Thief King Bakura, stayed in the Puzzle for millennia, saved your Jii-chan from Pegasus. Let's not forget the fact that I saved the world from Marik, Dartz, and Bakura and Zorc again. And lived without your soul or encouragement the whole time Dartz tried to kill the people of your world." He said to the other as his memories flooded through the mind link.

_**Here**_

_**Right here**_

_**Right now**_

_**Right now**_

_The wind picked up and circled the two twins as they relived the memories of their time together. The battles they faced and the encouragement that they gave each other when one of them needed it most. The pain, suffering, and love they had kept quiet inside their own hearts for fear of rejection and disgust they thought they would get for each other sang out. The *little things gave them away* as they reran through the memories. _***(Drag:** Awesome song from Linkin Park for they RULE!**)**

_**Stand my ground**_

_**And never back down**_

_Yuugi Mutou looked over his shoulder to the ocean trying to hold in the tears that threaten to fall. _'If I died then I could be with Yami in the afterlife too. No one would miss me. They are all too busy with their own lives.'_ Yuugi thought but Yami could hear it through the link. Yuugi looked over to the heart stricken Pharaoh as his own tears fell down. Yami was able to hear this and wanted so bad to say that they couldn't be together any more than they were now._

_**I know what**_

_**I believe inside**_

_**I'm awake**_

_**And I'm alive**_

"_Aibou please don't die and live." He said brokenly. All his efforts were in vain for he knew no matter what he said his Aibou would still try it. He heard the whispered words that Yuugi mentally said and guilt ran through his veins._

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

_**Waking up**_

"_Yami…" Yuugi whispered. The said teen's heart yearned to stop the pain that filled his light's heart._

_**Waking up**_

"_Hikari don't." Yami said, reaching out as if to stop him was too mentally hard and need his touch for comfort._

_**Waking up**_

"…_Gomen nasai." And with that Yuugi stepped back into the air and down to the ocean below. He was falling to his death. Outrage and shock froze Yami for a few seconds until his mind registered what happened and raced forward. Those seconds were enough to be his down fall._

_**Waking up**_

"_Yuugi! NO!" Atemu ran to the edge trying to catch the said teen as he fell from sight. But his arm reached out and only caught air. "YUUGI!"_

_**Waking up**_

Tẻa's POV

_**When we collide**_

_**Sparks fly**_

_**When you looked**_

"_I'm Anzu Mazaki and I am your twin sister that was stolen by our Aunt Nichole at birth. I'm your lost sibling." _Those two sentences echoed in her ears and mind as the words triggered a memory of Tẻa's mind.

Flashback

_A girl of age eight looked around her as a little beep pulled her from a dreamless sleep. Her right arm hurt and she saw a little clear tube connected to a little needle that was attached to a clear bag filled with a red liquid. Her pointing finger was encased with a white clip thingy. _**(Kath:** Um… I need some help on figuring this 'white clip thingy' out please.**)**_ She looked to her left and saw a boy that looked about the age five with a multicolored hair of red, black, and yellow with a mask covering his mouth and nose as his breathing was ragged. On her right was a girl that looked identical to her but had more girlish features than her own. Connected to the girl was a clear tube that had red liquid flowing to the same baggy that was connected to Tẻa. Tẻa coughed and whimpered as her ribs throbbed painfully when she did. Suddenly pain flashed up her body as she moved to sit up with her knees to her chest. She cried out and laid back down and saw that not only her ribs were gauzed but her legs were too. A soft voice alerted her that someone else was awake. She looked over to her left and saw that the boy was staring at her with worried eyes. Her mind pieced together what he said and smiled gratefully for his concern. "Are you okay?" The boy asked her when he woke up from her cry. His eyes shone with much innocence and purity that was rare for even a child of his age. His amethyst eyes were filled with worry only for her and it made her want to cry for someone to really care for her. Tẻa nodded and whispered a thanks that didn't pass her throat so it was only a silent thanks. She stared at her hands as she thought of her 'twin' that was besides her. She always wanted a sister to be with and maybe she was but it wasn't possible her only sister died at birth, the doctor said so. "Are sure you're okay?" The boy asked again and he pulled off his breathing mask so he could talk to her without it in the way. When she didn't answer he sat up and crossed his legs over each other _**(Drag**: The phrase is crisscross apple-sauce.**)**_ and looked at her. "My name is Yuugi Mutou. What's yours?" She lifted her head and gave him a watery smile. "My names Tẻa Mazaki. I dance and turned eight two months ago." Yuugi's face brighten and smiled back._

Flashback Ends

_**In my eyes**_

_**It took my**_

_**Breath away**_

Now that she saw her twin sister it all made sense; the girl, the blood, the…everything. Tẻa's eyes watered and hugged her sister, Anzu, as she sobbed into her shoulder. Suddenly an idea came to her mind and she pulled back to ask her sister a question. Her aqua blue eyes locked on with joyful caramel brown eyes and something changed right there. Her heartbeat seemed a little faster than normal and she felt this urge or need to protect her twin sister. It was like an obsession that over ran her thinking, like what Yuugi had with the Pharaoh; she was the other half of her. Anzu was her hikari and Tẻa was the Yami. Anzu was her little sister even though they were twins and she vowed that no harm would befall on her Hikari if she could help it. Slow Down by Aly & A.J. broke the calm silence that fell on the sisters and Tẻa pulled away to retrieve her phone and pulled it out. She sighed as she saw the caller and grabbed her purse as she left beckoning to her twin to follow her. She listened to the other speaker putting in "aha" "mmm" "okay" "yeah" "no" and a few "right"s as she grabbed her shoes, jacket and told her sister to do the same. "No Mai don't tell them I here until I get there okay? Yeah I'll see you soon too. Okay, ba-bye."

_**You are the thunder**_

_**And I am the lightening**_

_**And I love the way**_

_**You know who you are**_

"Mom" Tẻa cried out as she grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled her to the door. "I'm going out to the park and Anzu is coming with me." She closed the door before they could hear what Ridglea Gardner's answer to her daughter's sentence. Anzu started to pull Tẻa to their driveway and clicked a button on her car keys. Light's flashed in response and unlocked as the twins sprinted over. As Tea climbed in she saw the Nissan symbol on the dashboard, she shook her head and put her seat belt when her sister slipped in and slammed the car door. "Hey Anzu," Tẻa said as the said teen pulled out of the drive and onto the Cypress lane/street, "what type of car is this one?" Anzu's eyes lit up and smiled sheepishly, as if she was embarrassed. "It's a Nissan Pathfinder, I wanted one ever since I saw it in a magazine when my AVID class was doing this poster of what we wanted when we grew up. It was in eighth grade and I fell in love at first sight." **(Kath:** This is MY car. MINE! True story of my life and it was this deep green. If anyone has a picture, please give me it.**)**

_**And to me**_

_**It's exciting**_

_**When you know**_

_**It's meant to be**_

Tẻa and Anzu spoke of their interests and dislikes as they passed the drive to the park as quickly as they could. It turned out that both found out that they were lesbians. Tẻa said she was one because she lost interest in guys after two of which had left to go their own ways and wasn't interested in her in anyway. Anzu was one because she never thought that guys were her types and so never dated them but she never dated the girls because no one liked her. Anzu cut the engine as Tẻa silently walked to the entrance, so many memories were drowning her; smothering her until she couldn't breathe. A little fire could be seen through the trees into a clearing she knew well. She started to walk in that location, her will lacked with every step but with her Little Light besides her she still walked on. Laughter, voices, and comments reached her ears when she parted the woods to the small gathering. She stayed within the tree line waiting to get her courage back or for somebody to see her. Her brown-pink-blue hair surrounded her face as it flew in front of her, long tentacles reached out like it wanted to capture the small group. A voice touched her ears as she waited for the on-slaughter. "Tẻa Mazaki?!"

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**When you're with me**_

_**Baby**_

"Hi guys." She said but noticed that they were looking at her sister instead. She felt a flare of jealousy and protectiveness as they continued to stare at her look alike in her old life and she pulled Anzu behind her. She felt a palm on her back and it clichéd into a fist-grabbing her jacket-and Shizuka, Honda, and Jonouchi was sending glares at the quivering form behind Tẻa's back while Kaiba and Mai looked at the covered form with an indifferent faces. She growled murderously and the teens switched their gaze to her instead, her look practically could disintegrate them if it was possible. Jonouchi stood up and walked over to them as Tẻa glared at him, daring him to hurt her, but Honda grabbed his best friend by the arm and twisted it behind the owner's back and locked his other arm around his neck. Jonouchi was trapped and couldn't get out even against all his tries. The others walked over to the angry young adult and watched what was going to happen planning to step in it if things got bloody. Kaiba was standing partly in front of Jonouchi, arms folded over his chest, as he faced the real Tẻa, the protecting women.

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Bay**_

"Why do you protect her?" Jonouchi yelled at her as she put her arms up acting as a barrier against him and the one behind her. "Do you know what that… that _thing_ did to her best friend? Huh?!" he continued to break away from Honda but Honda wasn't going to have that happen. Tẻa flinched a little at the title she was given from her old friends but didn't back down "She yelled at her best friend for not going out with her. It broke his heart that she thought that about him!" She growled in her head for they weren't there for all of it. The form behind her tighten her grip on Tẻa s jacket and moved away slightly to stare at her twin with wide eyes. Jonouchi spared her a disgusted glanced. "SHE SAID THAT NO ONE WOULD LOVE HIM EVER!" She flinched a little and her arms slacked in guilt as she bit her lip to keep the tears back. "So HOW CAN YOU PROTECT HER?!" Jonouchi screamed at her when he saw her arms fall slightly and thought that he was getting to her. "Yuugi did nothing, NOTHING to her and she shunned him out and not just him, all of us." She felt her arms fall to her side in defeat as the tears she held back came and brimmed in her aqua irises and fell down her checks.

_**Bay**_

Jonouchi stopped fighting to break loose when he saw the long brown, blue and pink striped hair girl silently cried. He didn't understand what was going on. It should be the girl besides her that should be crying. But her eyes looked familiar, like from a distant memory, and he couldn't understand why. The girl with short hair,_ Tẻa_, his mind said, wrapped her arms around the crying one with her own eyes looking like they were going to cry too. Honda let Jonouchi go and everyone looked at each other in shock as the scene unfolded before them. The girl slipped from her friend's-not really her friend-embrace on to the grass. She was sitting on her feet as her knees touched the floor and her hair fell forward, shielding everyone from her tears, as one hand gripped in a fist over her heart when the other arm wrapped around her torso. "Nani-?" Began jonouchi but didn't get to finish as a small voice spoke up.

_**Bay**_

"I protect her because she didn't do anything wrong." Tẻa said softly, her voice was gaining their fierce courage as she thought of all her stupid mistakes. She raised her head steadily to glare at her friend. "I protect her because of all the things you are blaming her for doesn't go to her." She moved her legs to stand up, off the ground, so that they didn't look at her on the dirt even though, she admitted, she did belong there. "I protect her because, not only is she my friend, she's my long lost twin sister that I thought was dead for all of my life until I saw her at my house." She ignored the disbelief on their faces and walked slowly, purposely over to them. Her sister stayed behind, afraid of her no doubt, as she advantaged to the one that made her like this. "I protect her because the one you should blame is the one in front of you." She took another step and stared into Jonouchi's eyes coldly. "_I'm_ Tẻa Mazaki, thank you very much Jonouchi." She hissed his name out and moved away to where her sister was. "This is Anzu Mazaki, she's my twin and we never knew of each others existence until I left for America to get away from the problems I made. I left because I was ashamed to look at anyone because of what I said to Yuugi Mutou." She said Yuugi's name quietly and turned her back to the stares and faced the trees.

_**Be**_

She signed and brought her right hand in front of her; her palm was facing the greenery. "But I made a promise six years ago." Tẻa said quietly and then twirled around with the grace of a dancer. She held her hand in front of her again; this time her palm was facing her. "Do you understand why I came back? It wasn't because I wanted to get Yuugi again or make him hurt more. It's just the opposite, I came here because I love Yuugi as a brother, as a friend but I don't want him." She said in degust at the thought of doing that again. Her eyes sparkled as the moon, stars, and the fire seemed to have got caught in her aqua soul. The wind picked up and blew around her making her look like a pissed off goddess.

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

"I made a promise six years ago and that's why I'm here. Yuugi's just as my friend as he is yours. I care for him just as much as you do. I remember the symbol we had; the symbol of our bond and friendship." She opened her purse and brought out the same maker she had used on that night. She held it in her right hand lightly and pushed her hand out at the group she used to be in. "Remember this Jonouchi and Honda? If you don't then I do, this is the same marker I used six years ago when we were helping Yuugi and his grandfather. I have carried this with me everywhere I went and go and I'll always have it with me. He's my best friend and just as he stuck together with us I'm going to stick to him so he can get off his feet. That day we made a pack, the pack." Tẻa wrapped her hand and brought it her heart.

_**Bay**_

"We would be there for each other through thick and thin, no matter what happened, no matter who's hurt, no matter what we would stand together and cheer each other on. And now there's one person that needs all the cheering and support that we can give him." Tẻa looked at them intentionally waiting for one of them to talk or say something. She shook her head and started to walk back the way she came in. "Well I know for one that I will not stay here and have someone that needs me badly to wait for any help I can give. I can at least suck up my pride and say sorry to someone I hurt so many years ago." She looked over her shoulder to her sister and held out a hand for her to take. Anzu smile brightly and gracefully walked over to her and took the hand gratefully. She looked over at Anzu and smiled sadly wishing that the meeting had gone a different but it was over now. She turned slightly to the stunned circle of friends and gave a firm nod. "Good-bye forever I guess."

_**Bay**_

Shizuka couldn't take it anymore and ran to the retreating form of the person she still looked up to. Tẻa had still kept in touch with her at least and gave her the advice she needed to stop letting her brother control her life and make her own. Tẻa had always been there for her anytime she needed someone to talk to and everything that went wrong in her life Tẻa was there to fix it. She ran passed Mai and squeezed past her brother and his boyfriend. Just as she was running past her own boyfriend he grabbed her waist and held on, making her not get to the 'Dancing Queen' and her twin sister. "NO! Honda! Let me GO!" She yelled as she tried to break free.

_**Bay**_

"Shizuka!" Honda said shocked that his fiancé was putting up a fight to get free. "Where are you going? Tẻa's not coming back aren't you relieved, happy?" Shizuka looked up at his face and seriously questioned if he was really what he said he was. Was he really just going to let one of their own walk away so easily? She looked down and then jerked her head back against his own and freed herself. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy for hurt someone and going back to that bitch. Shizuka stared at them and glanced behind her; Tẻa had stopped and was waiting to see if she was coming. With a quick nod in her direction Shizuka turned her head to her brother. She waited for him to yell at her but he only shock his head sadly and looked away from his own sister and ignored the girl that he just shunned. Kaiba on the other hand continued to scan his boyfriend's little sister and gave a small smile and jerked his head over to the two waiting girls. Shizkua smiled softly before she surveyed her surroundings

_**Be**_

"You guys make me sick." Shizuka said to everyone there besides one. Mai, Honda and Jonouchi looked stunned. "You don't see it do you? Tẻa's come back to fix the mistakes she made. To help her dear friend and you just turn your back on her even after she apologized to us. Well, I'm not going to have my pride stop me from helping not one problem but several." And with that Shizuka walked over to the waiting girls and hugged her best friend. "Thanks for helping out with my life and staying there for me." She said as she hugged her friend more tightly and looked at the girl that was named Anzu. "And now you have a new friend to be with. I hope when can be friends, Anzu Mazaki." Shizuka smiled warmly at the blushing twin and hugged her too.

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

The three girls parted the ferns and walked out of sight without another look at the group. Kaiba sighed softly and walked after them but a voice stopped him. "So you're going to leave us, me, behind?" Jonouchi called out to his lover that was walking away he held the tears that was threatening to fall. Kaiba looked over his shoulder and spoke his answer. "She's right in every way. Tẻa apologized and now she's going to try and fix two more wrongs that need to be rights." Kaiba raised his eyebrow at his puppy and inclined his head to the ferns and the giggles that came from the outcasts. "There's always time to fix it." Mai walked forward and joined Kaiba but before long Jonouchi and Honda, with a silent commission, ran to the fading voices of their outcast friends.

_**Everything**_

_**Baby**_

_**Comes**_

_**Naturally**_

"Shizuka, Tẻa, Anzu wait!" Mai said as she waved her hand in the full moonlight, trying to get the said young adults attention. "We forgive you and I have a plan to get Atemu back." The three-well two-froze at the name of their long lost friend. Tẻa looked at Shizuka and raced back there to the panting duelists as Shizuka dragged Anzu with her after the dyed hair girl. "What do you mean get Atemu back? Is that why you called me?" Tẻa asked as hope shone through her whole soul like moonbeams. If they could get the Pharaoh back then Yuugi would defiantly come out of his depressed state. Mai smiled and held up a bag. "Exactly what I said I mean and these will help us."

**The End**

**~For Now**

**Kathrine**: Wow! And I thought Crying Heart was long but this totally just kills it. This is Nineteen, NINETEEN!, pages. *Whistles* AWESOME! Hope you enjoyed it though.

**Dragarya**: O_O *Anime falls and hits her head on a metal cat bowl laying around*

**Kathrine**: Huh? I think we should get rid of our eleven-soon-to-be-fifteen cats. Hey if you want a cat just ask, they're free. *Pokes her with a stick* Um… Drag are you all right?

**Dragarya**: *Rubes head and look at a concern face right in front of her* Awwhhaa! Don't do that, Jesus Christ, girl. Anyway who are you?

**Kathrine**: O_O Ugh! *Slaps forehead and shakes head* I don't own Awake and Alive By: Skillet, Naturally By: Selena Gomez, Slow Down By: Aly & A.J., Girlfriend By: Avril Levine, Waiting In The Dark By: Avril Levine, and Now You Gone by… huh I don't know.

**Dragarya**: Nice and what are you doing, who are you, why do- *Stops and tries to chew through the duct tape that was now around her mouth*

**Kathrine**: FINALLY! Hey does anyone know if Yami still a Pharaoh or is he the former Pharaoh? 'Cause I'm confuse. Ishizu said "My Pharaoh" when she sees him but Marik says "former Pharaoh". So is he the Pharaoh or not? Then in Pyramid of Light Anubus, or whatever, says Pharaoh and almost all of Yugi's friends say Pharaoh but sometimes Marik-when he's good-and his sister say former Pharaoh. SO IS HE THE PHARAOH OR A FORMER PHARAOH?! Ugh I have a headache so I'll just leave. Come on Drag. *Pulls Dragarya by the ear and leaves the room*

*Anna and Skylar shakes their heads before Anna turns back to third chapter rough draft*

(A/N: I'm writing the third one so hold on for me 'kay? I usually write it out on paper then type it up so that I don't have to rewrite stuff without trying to keep the subject if it messes up. And I finally have a JOB! HECK YEAH!)


End file.
